Kirby
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Various |Downloadlink =Bird's Version Cyanide's Version Bane84's Version Claymizer's Verson Laxxe's Edit is offline. Xex's Version Seku's Version DoomGuy2nd's Version Madoldcrow1105's Version Super Nicholas' Version Starship Kirby Syu Takazi's Kirby S. Nara's Version Ahuron's Version |Origin=Kirby}} Kirby is a character created by Nintendo who is the titular character and main protagonist of the video game series of the same name. He is a small pink puffball with a face, arms and feet who's main ability consists on inhaling his opponents and gaining their abilities in the process. Kirby has also appeared in all the installments of Nintendo's fighting game franchise, Super Smash Bros. In M.U.G.E.N, there are various versions of Kirby, but the most famous is Bane84's version. Bird's Kirby This version of Kirby is one seen very often, This Kirby's sprites are from "Kirby Super Star" and is a 6 button character, each of his attacks are based on the many copy abilities in the game, this Kirby can be hard to beat and the unique thing about this one is that it dies by falling off the screen (like most of his games besides Kirby 64 where he just lies down) Cyanide's Kirby This version of Kirby was made by Cyanide and is based on his appearance in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Some of his attacks are based on the game and is considered as a very easy character to use and play as. He is also rather small, making him hard to hit. Bane84's SSBB Kirby This Kirby is based on his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and has coding specifcally for a Smash Bros.-styled M.U.G.E.N match. The only stage avalible is Final Destanation, but Bane84 said he would make more chars and stages for it. Madoldcrow1105's Kirby Madoldcrow1105's Kirby has been made for only M.U.G.E.N 1.0. The character has red outlines and unlike his other characters, he does not have an original palette. Madoldcrow's Kirby actually plays in a SNK-esque style of gameplay, which is different to the other Kirby characters available beforehand. This Kirby can also use some copy abilities. Some of his commands don't seem to work, specifically his hypers. His AI is very easy and no challenge at all. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 185 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Fire - D, x Ice - B, F, b Inhale - F, DF, D, DB, B, hold c Spin Kick - D, DF, F, x 'Hypers' Final Cutter DM - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, y Final Cutter SDM - D, DB, B, D, DB, B, z Beam Blast DM - F, DF, D, DB, B, y Beam Blast SDM - F, DF, D, DB, B, z Meteor Throw DM - B, B, F, F, D, D, a Meteor Throw SDM - B, B, F, F, D, D, b Overdrive - B, F, D, F, B, F, D, c NEOMAX - B, B, F, F, D, D, B, F, D, z (while in Overdrive) DoomGuy2nd's Kirby DoomGuy2nd's Kirby, like his Powerpuff Girls Characters, it is a Mortal Kombat Styled character. He is an Edit of Bane84's Kirby. Seku's Kirby Seku's Kirby uses hi-res sprites and has a meter showing how many times he can puff up in midair. This Kirby has various attacks from Return to Dreamland, Smash Bros., Kirby 64, and Kirby Air Ride. He can switch attack modes by eating his foe, but the meter (mentioned above) could cause M.U.G.E.N to lag. On Seku's Skyline account, Kirby is the second and third file in the "MUGEN公開キャラ" folder. As of now, the current version (ver 2.01) seems to be offline. Super Nicholas' Kirby This particular Kirby uses sprites from Kirby Mass Attack (more specificially, one of its minigames, Kirby Quest). It also uses the game's common enemies as strikers. Its AI will spam its strikers and powerful attacks, making it difficult to take down with a slow, bulky character. Currently, this update has hyper portaits, fixed glitches, and new A.I., meaning it wont spam helpers. Super Nicholas is trying to make this Kirby invunerable to characters such as Slime. Xex's Kirby This Kirby is unique, because it can switch copy abilities in battle, similarly to how Kirby can in the Milky Way Wishes sub-game of Kirby Super Star ''and its remake. It also uses a separate button to block. MUGENX's Kirby MUGENX also made a NES Kirby. Like everything else of his, it plays completely like a ''Smash Bros. character and it is very cheap. SSBB Kirby There is also a Kirby that has poorly ripped sprites from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl trailer. There may be a large collection of these characters available. Ahuron's Kirby This Kirby, or Momo Kirby, has a sword. He plays simlar to his games, as having a button to jump and block. He has several attacks, along the lines of slashing at the opponent. He is avalible on his website. Custom Kirby Project64Mugen made a Kirby named Custom Kirby, who plays like a mix between BIRD's and Xex's Kirby. Videos File:SSBB- Mugen Style File:MadOldCrowMUGEN All-Stars 2 Kirby vs. Kang File:DG MUGEN - DG Kirby (Work In Progress) Category:CharactersCategory:Kirby CharactersCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:HeroesCategory:1.0 Only Characters Category:Super Smash Bros CharactersCategory:Males